


Puzzle Pieces

by emms14



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emms14/pseuds/emms14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of personality and compatibility...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is, I just needed to write something.

There’s something to be said for being ordinary. It’s simple, almost embarrassingly simple, to be able to blend into the crowd. To be just another tired man walking down the street. Ordinariness is more than just an appearance or a style; it’s a way of life. To live out your life under the radar, never doing enough to be noticed by anyone.

 

John Watson knows _all_ about being ordinary. It’s all he’s ever been.

 

John grew up an ordinary child, not developing too quickly or slowly, not exceling too much or too little. It’s not to say that he lacked a personality, but more to say that he choose to fly under the radar.

 

When John grew up, he simply transitioned from an ordinary child into an ordinary man. Just another doctor, just another man with worries and responsibilities.

 

When John went to Afghanistan, he was an ordinary soldier. Nothing about Afghanistan was ordinary for John but he still managed to be. Good at what he did, but not extraordinarily good. Not good enough for notice. After enough time, enough effort and time, Afghanistan became John’s ordinary. His norm.

 

When John was shot, it wasn’t ordinary. Maybe it was typical of a soldier, but it made John stand out more than anything before. When John was shot, it was the most extraordinary thing to ever happen to him.

 

Until he met Sherlock Holmes.

\---

Sherlock Holmes had been a remarkable individual since before birth. Sherlock had been born surprisingly early but was considerably developed. Sherlock walked early, he talked early, he even began reading far sooner than his peers. Everything about Sherlock was extraordinary from the beginning.

 

Sherlock grew up in a chosen isolation. Putting up with peers that were years behind him mentally held no appeal. He spent his time learning as much as he could of what he found relevant and nothing of other topics.

 

It wasn’t until his teenage years that Sherlock learned people. He learned their reactions and their expected reactions and what each muscle twitch of the face meant. He learned everything he could about people. Except how to deal with them.

 

Sherlock’s stint with drugs only further enforced his extraordinary character. Because who could know as much as he knew about the world and still want to speed up his mind? His drug habit lasted longer than it should have and involved way more narrow escapes than it should have. Only someone extraordinary could survive so many close calls.

 

Sherlock’s career as the world’s only consulting detective involved excessive amounts of extraordinary cases and extraordinary solutions.

 

Sherlock Holmes had an extraordinary life, until John Watson.

\--- 

The first time Sherlock and John meet is rushed and random, it gets the blood in John’s veins to pump a little faster, and it gets Sherlock to show down a little to take notice.

 

John has never seen someone so extraordinary and talented and Sherlock cannot believe John seems so normal.

 

It’s a quick and almost awkward first meeting, and they could _not_ fit better.


End file.
